Histoire d'un Kitsune et d'une Koorime
by Inu Kurai
Summary: Enfin une véritable histoire sur ce site! Arigato Akira sama pour ton aide si précieuse X3, j'espère que vous apprécierez mon modeste passe temps...En résumé? disons que chez les Minaminos, ça va être marrant XD


Deux êtres nés sous un jours différents, avec pour chacun un secret lourd et difficile à garder, que rien au monde ne les aurait fait rencontrer, vont pourtant partager ce que l'on nomme "une vie à deux".

Yoko Kurama, un kitsune argenté, était le chef d'une tribu de congénères lui étant totalement é des enfants du chef de la tribu, son frère benjamin étant Kuronué et sa soeur cadette nommée Luna, il était d'un sang froid imcomparable et d'un esprit retord avec toujours 5 coups d'avance sur son tentait d'enseigner ses tactiques et son sang froid à ses congénères, mais trop peu les mettaient en oeuvres.

Il se décida donc à créer un groupe de bandit, où l'accompagnerait son frè eu très vite des réponses; Yomi, un jeune guerrier impulsif mais puissant et Gaïsha, le tora no kami (signe du tigre de l'astrologie chinoise) avec de puissants pouvoirs naturel et une féminité imposante, ainsi que Shiba, le signe du chien dans l'astrologie chinoise, cousin de Gaïsha.A eux 5, ils formaient une bande indissociable et pensaient que tout continuerait ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les Kitsunes découvrent un cadavre près de leur tribu...

Que du beau travail, disait Yoko, allongé sur le ventre et comtemplant les derniers joyaux qu'ils avaient volés, ceux ci valent bien le double de ce que l'on a volé la 1ère fois chez ce chasseur...

-Quel est son nom déjà? Fit Yomi

-Peu importe! Fit Gaïsha en entourant son cou des plus scintillantes pierres précisieuses, ce qui compte c'est qu'il remplise nos poches ^^

-Je préférerais que se soit de l'argent TT, fit Kuronué en faisait glisser un diamant sur ses doigts de la main droite, ce n'est qu'un butin de gonzesse TT

-Quoi?! OO# Hurla Gaïsha, alors donne moi ta part!!!

-Gaïsha, ne bouge pas...Souffla Shiba à sa cousine sur le point de frapper Kuronué, il y a quelqu'un près de la tante...

-...!

Gaïsha poussa violement la jeune fille sursauta, elle avait les cheveux argentés et de grands yeux s'agenouilla en demandant pardon à ses ainés et jura qu'elle n'avait rien entendu de leur conversation.

Yoko, c'est ta soeur...Souffla Gaïsha

-? Luna? Que t'arrive t il? Fit le Kitsune avec son air calme habituel

-Pardon Oniichan, je te promet que...

-T'as fait une connerie? Rétorqua Kuronué, très peu patient

-Je ne sais pas o", sanglota la pauvre kitsune

-Pourquoi est elle si effondrée juste pour avoir écouté aux portes o.o Fit Gaïsha en restant con

-Reprends ton calme, Luna, et explique nous, fit Shiba en piquant les pierres des mains de ses amis afin de les cacher

-Je jouait de la flûte, rien de bien grave, près des cascades, quand quelquechose s'est effondré dans l'eau -0- fit elle en se crispant, figée de peur

-Elle a encore envoûté un piaf TT Fit Yomi

-t'en vois beaucoup des piaf avec un museau et un pelage argenté??? Répliqua la jeune flûtiste

-Tu as tué quelqu'un??????? OO rétorquèrent ils tous

-Mais nan ----Y---- Cria Luna en se dandinant de gauche à droite, une Ôkami s'est égaré par chez nous!!!

-une? Fit Gaïsha

-Bah oui, j'ai jamais vu de mec, même défiguré, avec une robe à frou frou, des talons hauts et des roses dans les cheveux TT piffa Luna

-Elle est vraiment comme tu le dis?? O.O" firent ils bouche bée

-oui, sauf que sa robe est en haillons, elle a déchirée ses frou frou et ses roses ont dû faner depuis qu'elle se bat avec les autres TT

-Elle se bat?! éclatèrent ils

Ils sortirent en courant et virent une jeune louve, se déchaînant sur ses assaillants et grognant de plus cette louve n'était pas commune, ses oreilles étaient toutes petite, elle avait une longue queue touffue argentée, des cheveux en long dégradé droit sur le visage et était habillé de , Yomi et Kuronué furent abasourdis de voir une jeune femelle se battre avec tant d' gardait ses distances, quant à Gaïsha, elle avait envie de bondir sur la louve et de la tuer car mise à part Luna (encore trop jeune pour s'imposer aux mâles dominants), cette louve détournait tous les regards.

Az!!! Hurla Kuronué, laissez la! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est blessée!!!

Les kitsunes se calmèrent, la louve reprit son regarda ses compagnons, fit un geste ves ses congénères et la louve fut saisie et menée dans la tante des brigants.

Sous la grande toile de récéption (les kitsunes aiment faire le fêtes ^^"), Yoko et ses camarades se mirent derrière une table basse, 5 kitsunes (il en faut du monde pour retenir une louve enragée MDR) forcèrent la jeune blessée à s'asseoir face à garda un regard glacial envers le Yoko et ne pretta pas attention à ses allié regards se soutenaient, jusqu'à se qu'il prenne la parole:

Qu'es tu? Souffla Yoko, tu semble être une Ôkami, mais ton énergie est mélée à une odeur de mort...tu es hybride?

-Une Yashaa?! rétorqua Gaïsha avec dégoût, il y en a encore qui ose faire des mélanges?!

-Celui ci semble plutôt réussis, fit Yoko avec un sourire en coin, et peut on savoir de quelles races tu es issue?

-Fenrir, souffla la louve entre ses crocs avec une douce voix froide et désincarnée en même temps

-OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh...!!!!! Firent les Kitsunes avec un mètre de recul par rapport à la louve

-Et?

-...ningen...

-AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh....^^" firent les Kitsunes soulagés en se remettant à leurs place

*clind d'oeil à ma Mi Chan qui m'a suggéré l'idée ^^*

-Ningen? Fit Yomi, des ningen au Makaï???

-Quel genre de ningen? Demanda Yoko

-celle que l'on nomme la faucheuse...

Ils se redressèrent tous d'effroi, sauf Yoko, gardant son sang des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de son front.

Tu es l'héritière du Renkaï? Fit Yoko en croisant ses doigts

*Kzim* La louve lui jetta un regard tueur

Le Renkaï? Demanda Luna, tu parles du Royaume des Ombres, Oniichan?

-Alors Sélès aurait réellement une héritière??? o.o Fit Shiba

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer *0*? Fit Gaïsha larguée

-Sélès est, dans le Ningenkaï, la Grande Dame Blanche ou la Faucheuse...la mort incarnée, fit Kuronué, elle porte cette malédictionion depuis la naissance, car il s'agit d'un I-child, une enfant indigne...

-Elle n'est pas indigne! Rétorqua la louve, c'est celui qui l'a maudit qui l'a rendu indigne #

-...

Yoko regardait la jeune louve avec interréssement, elle avait un tempérement assez agressif mais uen bonne endurance et du répondant.

Et quel est le nom de cette chose? Souria Yoko en montrant la Louve de l'index droit sans décroiser ses mains

-Cette chose va te casser la gueule...murmura la louve

-Peut être que l'on devrait demander à Shadow...Fit Yoko

Ce fut la parole en louve bondit sur le kitsune, le plaquant au sol et les crocs prêts de son n'eu le temps de réagir, Yoko fit signe à ses compagnons de ne pas intervenir.

La petite Yashaa Lunarde est très suceptible, n'est ce pas ? Siffla Yoko

-Si tu connait la réponse, pourquoi me pose tu la question??? Rétorqua doucement Lunarde

-Sale garce!!!! Hurla Gaïsha, pour qui te prends tu??? Tu te croît où comme ça?!!! Nan mais!!!

-?

Lunarde regarda la tigresse en train de bouillir du coin de l'oeil, tandis que les autres saignaient à moitié du nez (XD-Inu la vicieuse-XD).La louve pretta alors attention à sa position...Bondisant toute rouge, elle s'exclama:

Te fait pas d'idée le kitsune!!! c'est pas c'que tu croit!!!! =èé=""

Yoko se releva, se frottant le visage pour essuyer quelques gouttes de sueurs froides et fit signe à Yomi et Kuronué d'enfermer la louve...

Quelques heures plus tard, Yoko demandait des nouvelles de lui répondit qu'elle avait accepté les vêtements propre ainsi que la tante pour se reposer mais qu'elle avait refusé que l'on soigne ses beau milieu de la nuit, le kitsune alla dans la tante de la louve s'approcha, les griffes prêt de sa gorge...Il arrêta sa tentative de strangulation, le visage de la louve lui paraissait si serein...Il la ré, elle fut surprise par la demande du Kitsune:

Et que gagnerais je en m'alliant avec toi et tes compères?

-Tu pourrait devenir la plus grande et puissante voleuse de notre temps

-et la tigresse? TT

-laisse courir...(sympa ^^")

-...donne moi une bonne raison pour ne pas refuser, car là c'est mal boré pour que je dise oui...

-et bien...je te protégerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle...

Ce fut la les derniers mots du kitsune...ces derniers mots qui comblèrent la louve...Il conclurent leur pacte en s'embrasant...

Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

Ce proverbe fut réel pour eux...Il se passa 500 ans sans soucis, leurs réputations devint de plus en plus grande, jusqu'à ce qu'un infime événement vienne tout détruire...

Tout commença par la mort de Kuronué, Yoko était démolit...Puis la disparition de Yomi et la poursuite du Kitsune...Il resta alors Shiba, Gaïsha et eux 3 ne s'entendaient guère, Gaïsha disparu à son tours, et les 2 autres, s'étant battus pour leurs clan, y perdirent la vie...Yashaa Lunarde et Yoko Kurama ne furent jamais réunnis, jusqu' à ce que...

KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...Et bien ces deux là, même la mort ne les aura pas séparé...

Quoi, quoi??? Qu'est ce qu'il y a??? Hurla un jeune homme affolé, plutôt mignon avec de long cheveux rouge et des yeux verts

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis que ta mère nous a invité ce soir??? Cria une jeune fille, bien plus petite que le jeune homme, avec de long cheveux bleus et de petits yeux rouges

-Hein??? Mais j'en savais rien!!!! Rétorqua il

-Normal! Elle vient d'appeler et à demandé Minamino Shunitchi, continua elle, mais je lui ai dis que je connaissais pas de mec de ce nom...

-...et? TT___TT

-Bah j'me suis souvenue que c'était ton nom ningen,souria la jeune fille, j'ai failli faire une bourde avec tatie Shiori ^^"

-TT___TT"? Tatie Shiori? Fit le garçon déconfit

-hey...amis...0.0

-Quoi?

-J'ai absolument rien à me mettre, bordel! Fit la fille en ballançant son armoire à la figure de son petit ami

-tu es très bien comme tu es, mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas ^^"

Yoko pris refuge dans le corps d'un foetus, tandis que Lunarde passa de corps en corps jusqu'à sa jeune hôtesse...

Kurama et Mitsuki furent réunnis, peut être par le destin...ou pas ^^"

19 heures, quartier Kasane, 9ème arrondissement *Ding Diiiing*

Je vais ouvrir! Fit une voix de jeune homme dans la maison

Les deux jeunes amoureux, l'un ningen à l'esprit du yoko et l'autre jeune koorime héritière de pouvoirs angéliques et protégeant la yashaa, allaient passer le cap: Kurama allait présenter sa petite copine Mitsuki à ses parents...

Salut Shunitchi! Fit Atanaka Jr (XD), le demi frère de Kurama ,du même prénom.

-Bonsoir shunitchi! Souria le kitsune

-...et ta copine? Fit Atanaka Jr

-Bonjour TT_TT" souffla Mitsuki

-???

Atanaka Jr baissa les yeux et la le fixait avec un regard eu un frisson et finalement la laissa entrer...

Dis moi, Shunitchi, murmura Atanaka Jr à Kurama, pourquoi a tu choisis une collégienne alors que de superbes filles de Meiyô te font de l'oeil? o.o"

-Même si elle n'as que 15 ans et qu'elle n'est pas au collège mais en 1ère année à Meiyô, c'est ma fiancée et je l'aime, souffla calmement Kurama à son demi frère, tout en lui faisant comprendre de se mêler de ses affaires

-Ah mais je suis pas contre ^^", fit Atanaka Jr, c'était de la simple curiosité!!!

-Allez, rentrons... Souffla le kitsune, sentant une longue soirée débutée.

Mitsuki salua les parents de Kurama avec tout le respect du monde...

Mitsuki...fit Shiori pensive, c'est la soeur de ton petit ami en noir...n'est ce pas Shunitchi?

-Maman!!! Répliqua Kurama, dit "Hiei" c'est mieux ", ou "ton ami petit et en noir"

-bah oui, votre fils va quand même pas me faire cocue avec mon propre frère quand même ^^" Répliqua Mitsuki en pouffant de rire jaune.

Un ange passe, elle venait de plomber l'ambiance... (Inu MDR devant son ordi)

Et bien!!! Fit Atanaka Sr (XD), si l'on faisait connaisance de ta jeune amie autour de la table, Shunitchi!Ne faisons pas patienter le repas!

-Pourquoi? Fit Mitsuki, il va pas se barer?...ou alors il a rendez vous?

-Euh...

-Ne vous inquiètez pas, Mitsuki a un grand sens de l'humour ^^", fit Kurama pour ratrapper les conneries de sa copine

-Je vois ça, souria Shiroi, c'est tellement rare de voir des gens avec une telle joie de vivre...

-Vous avez raison, madame Minamino, souria Mitsuki avec un visage si radieux qu'on pourrais croire à un changement de personalité

-...

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, Shiori apella Kurama pour l'aider à la cuisine

Que veux tu maman?

-Ce n'est pas que je suis contre le fait que tu sorte avec Mitsuki mon enfant, commença Shiori, mais j'ai un peu de mal à me faire à sa personalité...

-ne t'inquiète pas! ^^" Souria bêtement Kurama à sa mère, c'est une fille très excentrique et très différente de Hiei...Je suis sûr que si tu tente de mieux la comprendre, vous vous entendrez à merveille!!!

-Je sais, c'est pour cela que je te dis ça...j'aimerais qu'elle ne se sente pas mal à l'aise face à ma curiosité pour mieux la connaître!

-Ne t'en fais pas maman , je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de se présenter!Acheva Kurama

En sortant de la cuisine:

Enchantée de vous rencontrer! Fit Mitsuki en effrayant Kurama, je suis Mitsuki l'excentrique...

-Tu m'as fais peur TT___TT

-Depuis quand J'ai deux soeurs?

-Hein?

-Laisse béton et allons manger...

-oui

-avant le rendez vous du potage avec le dessert dans mon estomac explosa Mitsuki morte de qui n'était pas le cas de Kurama...

à table:

Dites nous, Mitsuki, Shunitchi, comment vous êtes vous rencontré? Demanda Atanaka Sr

-Début de l'interrogatoire TT, murmura Mitsuki

-Shh, Mi! Souffla le kitsune

-Et bien, souria Mitsuki à ses beaux parents (beaux parents???), il y a 5 mois de cela, je lui suis tombée dessus ^^

-tombée dessus? Fit Atanaka Jr en levant un sourcil par surprise

-Oui oui! Rattrapa Kurama au vol, je l'ai empêché de tomber dans les escaliers ^^"

-ah! Souria Shiori

-Mais il s'est pas pris un coup de rame comme Urameshi TTvTT continua Mitsuki

-Un coup de rame? OO fit Atanaka Sr au dessus de ses lunettes

-Oui...euh...réfléchit Kurama, elle fait de l'aveyron ^^", et J'ai accompagné Yusuke voir ce que c'était comme sport ce jour là...

-Mais nan! Yusuke était venu pour Inu! Répliqua Mitsuki

-Inu? Fit Shiori

-Oui oui maman!!! C'est...sa petite soeur ^^" trouva tant bien que mal le kitsune

-mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler o.o fit Shiori

-Elle était en voyage à l'étranger! Fit Kurama, elle est venu leur rendre visite en leur donnant rendez vous au club d'aveyron ^^"

-Et où est ce? Fit Atanaka Sr

-à Kiminose! Fit Mitsuki

-Tu viens de si loin Mitsuki? OO" Fit Shiori

-nan nan! Je vis chez grand' ma Genkaï ^^ souria elle

-Je vous suis plus! Fit Atanaka Jr à Kurama, Mitsuki était au club d'aveyron à Kiminose et toi et Yusuke vous alliez voir sa petite soeur Inu, c'est alors que Mitsuki est tombée dans les escaliers...et tu l'as rattrapée, c'est ça?

-Oui! Tu as tout compris ^^" Souria le Kitsune envahis pas des sueurs froides

-mais quand Yusuke s'est il prit un coup de rame? Continua son demi frère

-parce qu'il me matait TT fit Mitsuki

-hahahahahahha!!!! éclata Atanaka Sr, c'est tout Yusuke ça! Tu as un sacré tempérament Mitsuki! J'aime ton genre de fille! ^^

-C'est gentil M. Atanaka, mais je suis déjà avec votre beau fils ^^"

-moi j'ai la plus belle femme du monde, fit il en embrassant Shiori

-o.o...(Mitsuki bouche bée)

-Hum...Mitsuki, peut tu venir m'aider dans la cuisine?! Fit Kurama en se levant

-Bien sûr ^^

Kurama la plaqua contre le mur avec son regard de Yoko

Tu peux pas être sérieuse un instant Mitsuki????

-mais je le suis! C'est toi qui raconte des conneries et qui les emmêlent! Rétorqua Mitsuki en le pointant du doigt, t'es tu demander ce que penserais tes parents d'Atsuko s'ils venaient à penser qu'elle avait été 2 fois enceinte à 15 ans???

-Ils ne sont pas comme ça! Fit Kurama, réponds simplement et terre à terre à ce qu'ils veulent savoir!

-Et bien, fit Mitsuki en mettant ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux, tu veux quand même pas que j'accepte de sortir avec ton beaux père???

-mais nan, souria le kitsune à nouveau calme, mais soit juste correcte...

à ce moment là entra Atanaka Sr et éclata

Oh la oh la! Je viens au mauvais moment?!

-=O.O= (Kitsune aterré)

-Ne vous en faites pas souria Mitsuki en se dégageant, je saurais le retenir jusqu'à la maison! ^^

-Mitsuki!!!! èé" gueula Kurama

-J'aime bien ta copine, fit Atanaka Sr, elle est très gentille et vivace ^^ Garde la prêt de toi ,tu la mérite!

Ils retournèrent à la fin du repas, une question subsidiaire de Shiori alla tout changer...

Tu nous as beaucoup parlé de tes amis mais très peu de ta copine...

-bah en fait...

-Nan, Shunitchi, fit Shiori, j'aimerais que ce soit elle, du moins si elle le veux bien

-Pardon? Fit Mitsuki

-Parles nous de ta famille, Mitsuki!

-Ma famille?!...Bah...Il ne reste plus que mon grand frère et ma grande soeur, fit elle en buvant, mon père a abandonné ma mère qui est morte...

-... (Kurama est soulagée car elle n'as pas fait de bourde...pour le moment XD)

-oh...pauvre petite! Pardonne moi...Que lui est il arrivé? Demanda Shiori l'air désolée

-Elle s'est balancée du haut d'un château, continua Mitsuki en posant son verre avec sérieux

-OO (la bourde commence, pauv' Kitsune MDR)

-Elle s'est suicidée?

-nan! Fit Mitsuki en croisant ses mains sur lesquelles elle s'appuyait, c'est à cause de mon frère! Il a été balancé en premier du château! Le problème c'est qu'elle est tombée à côté de la rivière...

-Glrh! Fit Atanaka Jr manquant de s'étouffer

un ange passe...Toute la famille Minamino resta con, Mitsuki est très calme et sérieuse, quand à Kurama ,il ne sait pas s'il doit engueuler Mitsuki, la faire passer pour ridicule, rattrapper la situation ou changer de conversation (dur dur pour le roi des 5 coups d'avance XD)

Quelqu'un veut de la salade? Fit finalement Atanaka Sr

-Non merci! Fit Mitsuki

-C'est gentil mais ça ira, fit Kurama en quittant la table, nous allons rentrer, hein Mitsuki?

-Oui oui ^^ Merci encore!

Ils les quittèrent avec de grandes Shiori demanda à parler à Kurama

Je suis heureuse que tu sois avec elle ^^

-ah bon...enfin j'veux dire ah oui? ^^"

-oui, c'est une jeune fille agréable, charmante et toujours souriante! Fit Shiori, depuis que tu la fréquente ton regard à changer, tu semble plus heureux de ton existence ^^

-...

-mais un conseil! TT Fit Shiori

-Lequel?

-Ne la brusque pas pour votre première nuit d'amour, tu risque de te faire envoyer bouler!

-maman!!! Pourquoi tu dis ça??? éclata il rouge de honte

-Allons, fit elle en carresant le visage de son fils, tu es un homme maintenant, et tu dois prendre soin de ta femme! Alors n'oublie pas combien elle compte pour toi, tu dois la chérir plus encore chaque jour pour ne pas la perdre...

-Maman...

-cette jeune fille est très gentille...sans doute parce qu'elle a eu une enfance triste...Tu dois lui rendre la vie plus belle Shunitchi! Fit Shiori

-On dirait presque un ordre maman ^^"

-va la rejoindre, je t'aime mon fils!

-moi aussi je t'aime maman...

Kurama alla rejoindre se prirent la main et marchè fit à Kurama:

C'est qu'elle a le nez creux ta mère ^^

-Comment ça?

-Je comprends que Yoko se soit calmé face à une femme aussi gentille...

-...

-Mais faut pas qu'elle s'incruste trop non plus! TT Fit Mitsuki en levant les yeux au ciel, qu'est ce qu'elle en sait pour notre première nuit, hein???

-elle ne le sait pas encore -_-'

-Pourquoi ? elle attend le mariage? TT

-Euh...si on parlait d'autre chose maintenant ^^" Fit Kurama

-Tu veux que j'te présente à mes parents? Finis Mitsuki en éclatant de rire

Ils rigolèrent de bon coeur tout les 2, puis la nuit passa, emportant leur douce étreinte...

Ps: Mi chan, qu'en pense tu??? Je l'ai surtout fait pour toi!!! I miss u my best! Depuis qu'on se voit plus je vis comme à moitié vide TT___TT mais vivement octobre ^^ au fait! Hina s'est "balancée" du château, elle s'est pas "lancée" MDR c'est pas une fusée XDXDXDXD

Mina! Watashi wa ff suki desuka? ^^


End file.
